


Photography and Love (Short)

by ArgentumAckerman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumAckerman/pseuds/ArgentumAckerman
Summary: Noctis asks Prompto why he took up photography.





	Photography and Love (Short)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago before episode Prompto. This is just a small part of the overall idea I had, but episode Prompto made it less-cannon and I haven't decided if I would like to upload the rest.
> 
> Song list: Luna, Departure, Dawn from FFXV soundtrack

It was a clear night; no daemons or creatures around, but Noctis was having trouble sleeping because of nightmares he often had concerning his past, and now everything that has happened since Insomnia was breached. He often slept terribly at night which left him tired throughout the day, and even thought he was fairly certain the rest of his party knew why he didn’t sleep well, they all played it off as just some phase he was going through. 

With a sigh he dropped his phone in his lap and looked up at the star filled night sky from the folding chair he sat in by the campfire. It was always hard to see the stars in the city of Insonmia and though he missed the city life he rather enjoyed being able to see the stars. It helped him feel small in a world that wanted him to play such a big role. 

“Can’t sleep,” Prompto asked as he crept quietly out of the tent so he didn’t wake up Ignis or Gladio?

“You know me, I just love staying up late,” Noctis emphasized the ‘love’ in his statement to make sure the sarcasm got across.

Prompto looked worried for a second before he quickly changed his emotion to his normal happy-go-lucky self. “How’s King’s Knight,” he pointed to Noctis’ phone?

“The same as it always is.” Noctis wasn’t trying to be cold, and appreciated that Prompto was worried about him and just trying to keep him company, but he was having a hard time hiding his frustration. Prompto sensing that Noctis didn’t want to talk sat in the folding chair across from him in silence, staring into the fire.

Noctis had technically known Prompto since middle school but he didn’t know much about his past, and though Prompto was particularly good at acting upbeat Noct sometimes caught him staring off into space deep in thought about something that clearly troubled him.  
“Hey, I never asked you this, but why did you decide to take up photography?” It wasn’t a particularly important question but it was always something Noct had wondered about.

Sadness filled the air, Prompto sank down in his chair and he gazed more intently into the fire; deep into that place that he tried so hard to hide from the others. “I…uh…,” Prompto started.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It’s just always something I wondered.” The mood had already been pretty foul because of Noct’s bad mood he didn’t mean to also upset Prompto.

“No, it’s okay.” Prompto feigned a smile. “I’ve just never been asked that before.” Old memories flickered out of the fire, conversations long ago about wanting to see the world. Memories of broken promises as he left that person behind to rot away or worse, become a monster, while he escaped. It pained him to think about those memories but he didn’t like hiding anything from Noct. “There was a girl.”

“No shit,” Noctis said surprised and sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

“Haha! I know right,” Prompto genuinely smiled at Noct’s response before taking a heavy breath and continuing. “She used to talk about wanting to see the world; all the different landscapes and creatures. She was,” Prompto searched for a reason since Noct wasn’t ready for the truth, “sick.” Noct broke eye contact with Prompto, having a faint idea where this was going. “Since she was sick she wasn’t able to see much of anything besides her cell…uh hospital room,” he recovered quickly hoping Noctis didn’t notice before he continued. “I wanted to show her the world and everything she used to tell me about. Then one day when I saw a camera the thought just clicked: this is how I’m going to show her the world!” Even though he was still staring into the flames this memory was a happy one. “I saved up my money and bought a camera as quickly as possible and started taking pictures of anything I thought she would like.” His smile quickly turned to a frown and he looked up at the night sky like Noctis had been doing not too long before. “Well…I’m sure you guessed what happened.” Pain shot through Noctis’ chest as he thought of his friend; he hadn’t thought his question would have revealed this painful past. 

“She died,” Prompto let out a hurt chuckle to try and hide his pain. “She died…and I did nothing to save her,” he didn’t take his eyes off of the stars.  


“Prompto…I’m sorry…I didn’t,” Noctis started.

“It’s not your fault. I don’t want to hide my past,” he stopped looking at the sky and made eye contact with Noctis. Noct had never seen Prompto look so torn and sad before, but he quickly changed his emotion and half smiled. “Well, that was why I started taking pictures but after I realized she would never get to see them, I looked at all my pictures and changed my reason for taking them,” he was smiling, but this time it was a genuine smile not a forced one. “I had captured all these moments of my life and even though I had taken them to show her, looking at them made me happy. Even when I was overwhelmed with grief I felt happy remembering everything I had captured. That was when I decided to keep taking pictures, so I wouldn’t ever forget all the important and happy moments in my life.” He hadn’t broken eye contact with Noct until he finished; a blush slowly showed up on his face, “sorry that last bit was kind of cliché and embarrassing. 

Noct shook his head; “it makes sense to me.”

Prompto smiled and looked up the stars again, “I want to capture a lot of pictures of us on this trip. Even though it has had its ups and downs. I don’t want to forget a moment I spend with you guys, the good or the bad.” He looked at Noctis again, “So you’ll have to put up with my pictures for the rest of the trip I’m afraid.”

Noct chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” he walked over and patted Prompto on the head making Prompto giggle. “I guess we should try and get some sleep before I complain about not getting enough sleep tomorrow.”  


“You’re already going to do that,” Prompto nudged Noctis playfully as he got up out of his chair and started walking to the tent.

“Shut it!” The two made their way into the tent and drifted off to sleep thinking about all the ridiculous photographs they had taken on the trip so far.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this site. Let me know what you think or how to improve!


End file.
